Sleepin in school
by twilightserius
Summary: Bakura and yugi yaoi Xd enjoy


"Why are you doing this", a short youth called out yanking against his restraints. Violet eyes starred into the darkness.

"Easy yu-gi you've been teasing me way to long and now its my turn to have some fun." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young man with snow white hair and vibrant red eyes. He starred down at yugi a smirk on his face.

He crouched down till their faces were inches apart and whispered " Would you like me to fuck you know or later"

Yugi glared at him growling " now you prick ,but that is if you _can_ get it _up_ afterall you are over_ 5,000 years_ old."

Bakura growled his sharp fangs glinting in the light as he yanked Yugi up and into a deep kiss. Yugi moaned at the contact his body wreathing under Bakura's. He arched into the kiss wanting more growling when Bakura moved back straddling his naked waist. "Ah ah Yugi we have time no need to rush."

Yugi glared his violet eyes glinting in the little light "Kura if you don't fuck me now I promise you wont be able to walk for a week after i'm through with you."

Bakura laughed his pale white hair falling over his shoulder to touch Yugi's sweaty chest. He rubbed his ass along Yugi's shaft enliciting a cry from his bed partner. Rolling his hips he grinded into the erection beneath him. "Is that a threat Yugi cause it makes me want to play all the more."

"Kura I want you in me now!" Yugi growled sounding slightly demonic causing Bakura to laugh even more. He climbed off of Yugi and moved between his legs. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance his eyes never leaving Yugi's.

Slowly he pushed into the tight hole making Yugi cry out in joy. He groaned at the tight heat before pushing himself in to the balls. He groaned at the feeling of the moist walls gripping his length glade he had prepared the little light earlier. He waited for a moment letting him adjust to his size laughing at the look of frustration on Yugi's face.

He laughed pushing slowly in and out of his young lover arching his back for more leverage. He grabbed Yugi's slim thighs and pushed them wider as he pulled out the slowly back in. He loved seeing the look on Yugi's face but knew he couldn't keep it up without having at least one orgasm so he slowly moved his dick around inside of the nest it had made looking for the sweet spot inside.

He knew he found it when Yugi screamed so loud it vibrated all the way down pulling Bakura deeper into his body. He thrust over that spot again and again faster and faster as he began to loose control too. He thrust one last time and Yugi exploded all over them his white cream spilling onto their stomaches. Bakura snapped he grabbed Yugi behind the thighs and pushed forward making his knees touch his shoulders as he pounded into Yugi again and again making him come a second time and squeeze Bakura so tight with his inner walls that he exploded right along with him. He released Yugi's legs and lay between them when he heard. "Bakura!"

He thought it was Yugi calling him but his mouth wasn't moving "Bakura Ryou!"

He blinked looking around him sliding off of Yugi looking for the source. "BAKURA!"(Whap)

Bakura sat up straight rubbing his head his bleary brownish red eyes glaring at the teacher who had hit him with chalk. The teacher smiled "Glad you could join the land of the living mr Ryou, Now as I was saying the square root function...."

Bakrua tuned her out and glanced around the classroom spotting his hikari Ryou speaking with Joey and the pharaoh. He sighed hoping he could calm his raging hard on before anyone noticed. Damn he hated going to school It was useless but edjucational. He glanced at the star shaped head in front of him. He was surprised when the tri colored youth turned to him with an spologetic look.

"Bakura-san I'm sorry I didn't warn you there wasnt enough time" Yugi's face bore a frown.

"Its okay midget no harm no foul, and its Bakura not Bakura-san" Bakura leaned on his desk his head on one arm to glance at the board.

"Yes but why are you falling asleep Bakura do you need help with it?" Yugi asked curious.

Bakura got a devious idea thinking 'Ryou did say to get a hobey' "Yugi how about you help me with this class and I teach you a new game"

Yugi smiled like he had just been given a christmas present early. He nodded "How bout after school I don't have to work at the shop today"

Bakura nodded "yeah meet me at Ryou's and we can get started." He laid fully on his arms falling back into dreams thinking of all the positions on the new *game* he was going to teach Yugi they could do in a five hour limit so he could be prepared before Ryou comes home from the musem with his dad. Well at least he can't complain I did find something to occupy myself.

The End


End file.
